


a day out of life

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Cabin Fic, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Caitlin take some time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day out of life

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words Friday comment fic challenge.  
> Prompt "holiday/vacation"

Caitlin stands at the window of the cabin, staring out at the trees beyond. The sun has just come up, bathing the place in early morning light, cloud beginning to part to reveal blue sky, the beginning of what promises to be a beautiful day. They are miles away from Central City, with patchy cell service and no wi-fi whatsoever (Cisco had been appalled) and already Caitlin can feel all her worries melting away from her. 

"Why are you all the way over there?" 

She smiles at Joe's voice, rough and sleep worn, turns to see him propped up on one elbow, gazing bleary eyed at her. He'd been tired from a long week but he'd insisted on driving up here, so while she'd been able to nap in the passenger seat, he'd been exhausted when they arrived. 

Well, not that exhausted, and the memory makes Caitlin's cheeks flush. 

"I didn't want to wake you," she tells him and he smiles as his eyes rake over her body. 

"If it means I get to see you looking like that, there are worse things." There's a light in his eyes that makes her shiver and she walks slowly to the bed, puts an extra swing in her hips as she undoes the couple of buttons of his shirt that she'd bothered to do up as protection against the early morning chill. Joe doesn't (can't?) take his eyes off her, his smile widening as he shakes his head and lies back on the bed. "You are going to be the death of me," he chuckles. 

Caitlin shrugs one shoulder as she gives him what she hopes is an impish grin. Of course, the shrug has the shirt sliding off her shoulder and he reaches up to help it on its way down. His gentle touch raises gooseflesh on her skin and this time, it's nothing to do with being cold. "Should I leave?" 

"Never." His arms reach around her waist and he pulls her close, bringing their lips together, one hand moving up to tangle in her already mussed hair, the other sliding down her back, pressing them ever closer together. 

By the time she comes back to herself, the sun is much higher in the sky, the shirt has been flung to some far corner of the room and her back is pressed to Joe's chest, his arms around her waist, his chin resting in the hollow where her neck meets her shoulder. He presses a kiss to her shoulder blade and she smiles, turns to press a kiss to his cheek. "This was a good idea," she whispers and he grins, probably remembering how hard he'd had to work to get her to agree to their weekend away. 

"I have them every once in a while." He slides his lips over hers. "Speaking of which... How about breakfast?"

Caitlin pretends to consider it. "How about a shower first?" 

Joe's chuckle once again makes her shiver, lets her know his mind is moving in the same direction as hers. "Why, Doctor Snow," he murmurs as he leans close to her again, "I like your style..."


End file.
